Ambush at the Harbor
The ambush at the Harbor is a skirmish in the Forrester-Whitehill conflict, in which soldiers of House Whitehill attempt to ambush Asher Forrester and his force of pit fighters as they arrive back in Westeros. History Prelude Following the downfall of the House Stark after the Red Wedding, Ludd Whitehill has been pushing to assert his House's dominance over House Forrester. After a violent visit from Ramsay Snow to Ironrath, resulting in the death of the young Lord Ethan Forrester; his heir, Ryon Forrester, being taken hostage by the Whitehills; and a garrison of Whitehill soldiers led by Ludd's fourthborn son, Gryff, being installed in the stronghold, the desperate house sends Malcolm Branfield to Essos to find the exiled Asher Forrester, and convince him to come to their assistance with a hired force of sellswords."Iron From Ice" Asher agrees to help his family, and travels to Meereen with Malcolm and his friend, Beskha, to seek out Croft of the Second Sons. Upon arriving, they find that he is already sworn to serve Daenerys Targaryen, who refuses to lend them her forces, despite completing a mission for her, although she can provide gold. The instead hire a group of former pit fighters led by Amaya, a former friend of Beskha's. Leaving Malcolm to serve Daenerys, Asher and Beskha sail for Westeros."The Lost Lords" Meanwhile, Rodrik Forrester, the eldest son of the late Lord Gregor Forrester, returns to Ironrath after surviving the Red Wedding. Taking control of the damaged House, he attempts to either appease the Whitehills or resist them. His actions as Lord eventually drive either Duncan Tuttle or Ser Royland Degore (whoever wasn't made Sentinel by Ethan) to turn traitor, and start informing the Whitehills of their plans. Rodrik, with the help of betrothed or formerly betrothed Elaena Glenmore and her brother's Elite Guard, eventually take Gryff's garrison prisoner. Proposing to Ludd to trade his son for Rodrik's brother, Ryon, the two lords agree to make the trade on neutral soil. However, before the deal happens, the traitor's identity is discovered. He reveals that Ludd planned to ambush Rodrik at the trade, and that he had freed Gryff and his men in the night. He also says that the Whitehills now plan to ambush Asher as soon as he arrives at the harbor. With this knowledge, Rodrik gathers a force of Forrester men-at-arms and rides for the port to protect his brother."Sons of Winter" The Ambush As the ship approaches the port, Asher notes the harbor is quiet, with no guards and hardly any ships. The ship docks and Asher, Beskha, and the pit fighters come ashore, and walk to Rodrik. Asher and him share a brief welcome, before most of the Forrester men-at-arms and pit fighters march outside the gate to prepare for the upcoming fight. Asher, however, notices a suspicious person moving towards the gate, before he can do anything, the man, a Whitehill soldier, runs to the gate lever and brings it down, trapping most of the Forrester army outside, with the Beast, Asher, Rodrik, and several pit fighters and Forrester men trapped inside. The main Whitehill force, led by Gryff approaches from inside the gate, killing a pit fighter with a bolt."A Nest of Vispers" Asher and Rodrik are surrounded by Whitehills, and engage, killing one, while the Beast, attempting to raise the gate, is hit by three crossbow bolts. Enraged, he, when approached by two Whitehill men, knocks them to the ground, and runs to the gate control, raising it a bit. Gryff, seeing this, tasks Harys with dealing with the Beast. Harys runs towards him and throws a spear, impaling him in his left side, killing him. The gate is dropped.As the other Forrester and pit fighters fight the Whitehills, Asher and Rodrik make a run to the gate control. Asher is hit by a bolt in his right calf, but Rodrik helps him up the control. The two reach it and raise the gate a bit, allowing some men through, who are killed very quickly. While the brothers attempt to raise the gate, Gryff rallies his men, having seemingly defeated the other Forrester forces, ordering them to attack the brothers. Realizing that one of the brothers can escape, the player must choose stays behind to hold the gate while the other escapes with the rest of the Forrester forces. Whoever stays, Asher or Rodrik, kills several Whitehill men, getting steadily closer to Gryff, before they are hit in the shoulder by a crossbow bolt, and stabbed in the side by Harys from behind. The brother punches a Whitehill man to the ground, before being stabbed in the side by another Whitehill soldier. Asher or Rodrik knocks him to the ground and pulls out the dagger and stabs another Whitehill man-at-arms in the neck. They are then hit in the neck by a bolt, and grabbed by several Whitehill men, who stab him multiple times, and Harys hits the Forrester in the eye. The warrior finally collapses and dies, ending the ambush. Aftermath If Asher dies in the ambush, Beskha and Rodrik reflect on their experiences with Asher and try to relate with one another. However, with Asher's death, Amaya and her pit fighters begin to show intense distrust and dislike for Rodrik and complain that they were not being given what they were initially promised, creating friction between House Forrester and the pit fighters. Prior to the Battle of Ironrath, it is then revealed that the Whitehills had decapitated Asher and placed his head on a spear, which Ryon is forced to raise as an insult to House Forrester."The Ice Dragon" References Category:Articles with Telltale related content Category:Battles Category:Events